


We don't talk anymore...

by jadednlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstanding, Sabriel - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadednlove/pseuds/jadednlove
Summary: Someone please write this for me?!?!





	

We don't talk anymore...song fic anyone?!  
Anyone want to write this for me?! Destiel or Sabriel, doesn’t matter!!!

 

Dean lives in California to be close to Sam who is going to Stanford. He meets Castiel either at a coffee shop or at the library while waiting for Sam.    
Dean and Castiel go out and hit it off. They see each other pretty regularly for two or three weeks, even having the occasional sleep over. They both feel a deep connection, but neither wants to bring it up and scare the other off.    
Something happens and Dean has to go back to Kansas. Maybe Bobby got sick, or Ellen was in an accident. It’s pretty hectic there and he doesn’t really have time to explain to Cas what is going on. Maybe he tries to call or send a text but there’s some miscommunication. Dean is gone for a couple of weeks and Cas has given up hope that his feelings were reciprocated. He feels like maybe he misunderstood the situation and his feelings were deep while Dean was just out for a good time.    
Eventually Dean comes back to Stanford. The night he gets in he meets Sam. Could be at a bar or coffee shop. He is there catching up and letting him know that everything is fine at home, when he sees Castiel there with someone else. Castiel has not been answering his phone calls or texts but Dean has been distracted and busy for the past couple weeks, so he doesn’t read anything into it until now.  He sees Cas with this guy or girl and he’s hurt, but to be fair Cas never said they were exclusive, and maybe he thinks he just built their relationship up his mind to be more than it was. He tries to cover his discomfort and sadness and gets out of there as fast as he can. Cas sees him leave and is hurt. Realistically he didn’t expect Dean to stop and talk to him, but it still hurts and he still feels heartbroken.    
Some time passes but neither can get the other out of their head. One night after having a few drinks with friends and ending up home alone, Dean calls Cas and leaves a voicemail. He tells Cas he really misses talking to him. He tells him he doesn’t blame him for walking away, but at the very least he thought they were friends. He says even if we’re not together I still miss just talking to you being with you hanging out. I miss that I could just be myself and not have to pretend all the time.  Cas gets the message, misinterprets the situation and becomes angry. He goes to Dean’s house, not caring about the fact that it’s 3 AM and the other man is probably asleep by now. Cas gets to Deans apartment, he bangs on the door until a bleary-eyed slightly still intoxicated Dean answers the door.  Cas tries to hold onto his anger, even though they sight of Dean sleepy and shirtless makes his heart ache and his body long to touch the other man, to press himself against him, he has missed him so much.    
Cas tells Dean it’s not fair for him to do this. It’s not fair for Dean to use Cas’ feelings against him. He can handle the fact the Dean had his fun and moved on. He can handle the fact that he didn’t want more than just a couple of weeks of fun. What he can’t handle is Dean pulling him back in when he’s finally starting to get his head on straight.    
Dean is confused and angry. Cas is the one who moved on without so much as a word. He saw him on his date and it made him feel like someone had ripped his heart out. He wasn’t angry when Cas found someone else. Dean knew Cas was to good for him, too out of his league, but he is angry now for the way Cas is talking to him and treating him.  
Dean’s not the one who went out and found someone else without so much as a goodbye. 

 

That’s all I got. Resolution and ending are up in the air, but I do love love love angst with a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to go about this so please forgive me. Every time I hear Charlie Puth's We don't talk anymore, I wish I was creative enough to write this fic. Someone help me?!


End file.
